Melakukan Hal 'Itu?
by Uchiyama Sasuino
Summary: Icha-Icha Paradise membuat Sasuke yang awalnya biasa saja dengan tunangannya, Ino, jadi melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga! 'Sesuatu' apakah itu? Lihat sajalah. Pair: SasuIno. Warning: Hard lemon, bukan bacaan anak kecil!


Fic pertamaku sekaligus fic rated M pertamaku...

Request from kakak sepupuku si penggila bokep

Pair: SasuIno

Warning: OOC, gajelas, ga nyambung, aneh, **HARD LEMON**. Dosa ditanggung sendiri *dilemparin kulit pisang*

Bukan bacaan anak kecil! Pembenci seks, don't enter!

Rated M for **lemon **scene. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**NARUTO**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Melakukan Hal 'itu'?** milik Uchiyama Sasuino

SUMMARY: _Icha-Icha Paradise membuat Sasuke yang awalnya biasa saja dengan tunangannya, Ino, jadi melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga! 'Sesuatu' apakah itu? Lihat sajalah. Pair: SasuIno. Warning: Hard lemon, bukan bacaan anak kecil!  


* * *

_

"Sasuke! Sini!" panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertanya nih. Boleh nggak?" tanya Naruto.

"Boleh-boleh saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Emm... Kau sudah bertunangan dengan Ino 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya.. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah bertunangan dengan Ino? Kau juga sudah bertunangan dengan Hinata 'kan?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Apakah kau sudah melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan tunanganmu itu?" Naruto bertanya sedikit menggoda.

"Hah? Sesuatu?" Sasuke tambah bingung dengan perkataan sobatnya ini.

"Iya... 'Sesuatu' yang membuat kedua orang yang melakukannya klimaks," jawab Naruto dihadiahi sebuah tonjokan dari Sasuke.

"Hei! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal 'itu' sebelum kami menikah!" seru Sasuke.

"Aku dan Hinata saja sudah melakukannya. Masa' kamu belum?" pertanyaan Naruto makin menggoda iman Sasuke.

"Ini, semua panduannya ADA DI SINI," kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku.

"Icha-Icha Paradise?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yup, dijamin kamu penasaran untuk melakukan 'itu'," kata Naruto.

Sasuke menatap buku Icha-Icha Paradise itu dengan tatapan heran. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke kembali ke apartemennya. (sasuke tinggal di apartemen)

TUIT TUIT TUIT(?)... Handphone Sasuke berbunyi.

"Ino? Ngapain dia telpon?" Sasuke heran.

"Halo Ino? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kuliahku di Tokyo lagi libur panjang nih. Aku main ke Konoha ya! Ke apartemen Uchiha! Boleh 'kan?" tanya Ino. Yep, Sasuke dan Ino masih tinggal berpisah (yaiyalah, masih tunangan). Ino di Tokyo sedangkan Sasuke tetap di Konoha._ OK, back to story!_

"Oooh begitu, tentu saja boleh," jawab Sasuke.

"Hore! Asyiik~! Tunggu ya, kira-kira aku sampai jam 7 malam. Jaa Sasuke-kun!" seru Ino.

"Jaa Ino."

**

* * *

Jam 5 sore.**

Sasuke makin ragu untuk melakukan hal 'itu' bersama Ino. Ia takut Ino akan sebal padanya, dan memutuskan hubungannya! Sasuke ngeri membayangkannya. Tapi... Sasuke memutuskan membaca "panduan" di Icha-Icha Paradise.

Mata Sasuke terpaku membaca buku itu, apalagi pada gambar-gambarnya yang free hentai tanpa sensor itu. Jiraiya-sensei, penulis buku itu, dia memang rajanya mesum. Kerjanya mengintip cewek-cewek seksi saja! _OK, back to story. _

**

* * *

Jam 7 malam (cepet amat).**

TOK TOK TOK! Pintu diketuk(?).

"Mungkin itu Ino," gumam Sasuke, lalu membukakan pintunya.

"SASUKE-KUN! I MISS YOU!" – BRUK! Ino memeluk Sasuke erat-erat.

"Ino! Sudah sampai kenapa nggak telpon? 'Kan bisa kujemput di stasiun!" seru Sasuke.

"Hehehe, biar jadi kejutan gituu..." Ino menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm, yasudah, kau mandi dulu lalu beristirahat!" kata Sasuke.

Ino menaruh kopernya didekat lemari. Ia mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Sasuke melirik Ino, lalu kembali membaca Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Uwaah... SEGAR!" seru Ino. Sasuke melirik Ino sekali lagi, Ino segera duduk di sofa untuk mengancingi piyama yang ia pakai. Eeeh, tahunya Ino malah tertidur di sofa. Kancing piyama yang di bagian atas belum dikancingi sehingga bra yang ia pakai sedikit terlihat. Sasuke berjalan ke sofa, lalu duduk. Melihat tubuh Ino, Sasuke makin tergoda untuk 'mencicipi' Ino. Apalagi belakangan ini tubuh Ino makin ramping. Sasuke melirik, hal ini menambah hasratnya untuk 'mencicipi' tubuh Ino.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke menggendong Ino ala bridal(?) ke kamarnya. Lalu, dibaringkan tubuh Ino di kasur. Sasuke membuka kancing piyama Ino lalu melemparnya asal-asalan. Tapi, masih ada satu pengganggu. Bra. Sasuke meraba punggung Ino, lalu sampailah pada benda yang ia cari. Sasuke melepas kaitan bra Ino, sehingga akhirnya bagian atas Ino sudah telanjang.

Mata Sasuke melirik ke bukit kembar milik Ino. Ukurannya memang lumayan, yah cukup untuk seorang Sasuke(?). Sasuke mulai menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap dengan paksa payudara Ino sebelah kanan, sementara tangan kanannya memelintir dan mencubit puting payudara sebelah kiri yang sudah mengeras, tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya.

Sasuke melakukan hal itu terus menerus bergantian. Setelah bosan, Sasuke berpindah ke leher Ino. Menggigit dan menjilatnya, lalu membuat kissmark disana.

Sasuke menjilati perut Ino, lagi-lagi membuat sebuah kissmark disana. Ino terbangun, lalu kaget melihat Sasuke yang hampir membuka resleting celananya.

"Hei Sasuke! Ngapain kamu?" Ino kaget melihat tubuh atasnya yang sudah tidak ditutupi pakaian. Sasuke sok memelas melihat wajah Ino, akhirnya Ino luluh "Lanjutkan saja."

Sasuke mencium bibir Ino. Tadinya hanya ciuman biasa, tapi ciuman itu makin ganas ketika lidah Sasuke memaksa untuk memasuki wilayah mulut Ino. Akhirnya Ino pasrah saja, ia membuka mulutnya. Sasuke menjilati gigi-gigi Ino, lalu mengajak lidah Ino bermain.

Sasuke menghentikan permainan lidahnya untuk mengambil nafas. Sasuke melanjutkan permainan lidahnya lagi. Tangannya tidak mau diam. Lagi-lagi dia meremas bukit kembar milik Ino. Ino hanya mendesah berkali-kali.

Bosan, Sasuke mulai membuka celana piyama Ino. Satu persatu, akhirnya Ino sudah telanjang sepenuhnya. Keseksian tubuhnya terekspos jelas di mata onyx milik Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka resleting celananya, semuanya, sampai kedua manusia itu telanjang sepenuhnya. Sasuke memperlihatkan 'perkakas'nya yang sudah menegang dari tadi.

Sasuke kembali pada permainan lidahnya. Jari-jari di tangan kirinya memasuki 'wilayah' diantara kedua paha Ino, sedangkan tangan kanannya kembali bermain di payudara Ino.

"Ino, bolehkah aku masukkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Ino pasrah.

Sasuke membuka paha Ino lebar-lebar, dan mulai memasukkan 'benda'nya ke 'lorong' Ino. Setelah masuk, awalnya Ino kesakitan sampai menangis. Sasuke mengecup bibir Ino untuk menenangkannya. Lama-kelamaan, Ino mulai menikmatinya. Sesekali ia mendesah panjang, dan menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mengikuti irama permainan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya menerobos masuk ke lorong Ino lebih dalam.

"Ternyata kau masih perawan," gumam Sasuke.

BINGO! Sasuke berhasil melewati dinding pertahanan Ino yang terakhir. Ino mendesah panjang. Ino sudah klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairannya. Sasuke mengeluarkan 'benda'nya sebentar, lalu menjilati cairan Ino sampai habis. Sasuke meneruskan permainannya lagi sehingga ia hampir klimaks.

Sasuke meminta Ino untuk mengulum 'benda'nya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke memasukkan 'benda'nya ke wilayah mulut Ino. Pelan-pelan Ino mengulumnya, lalu makin lama makin cepat. Sasuke klimaks, cairannya bermuncratan di sekitar mulut Ino. Ino juga menghisap cairan Sasuke sampai habis.

Sasuke ambruk diatas tubuh Ino(?), merasakan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Begitu pula dengan Ino. Karena lemas, ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat-erat.

Sasuke berpindah ke sebelah Ino. Ia pun mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, terutama 'adik kecil'nya yang masih ada bekas cairannya. Setelah Sasuke mandi, Ino pun mandi lagi.

Mereka berdua bertemu di kamar tadi. Terdiam dan masih hanya memakai handuk. Ino pun membuka handuk Sasuke, demikian pula dengan Sasuke. Ia membuka handuk Ino dan seketika kedua orang itu bertelanjang lagi.

Sasuke dan Ino tidur bersebelahan di kasur. Sasuke menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Ino. Kedua orang itu pun tertidur.

**

* * *

Keesokan harinya.**

"SASUKE! Gimana, kau sudah melakukannya 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, silakan tebak sendiri," jawab Sasuke.

"Pasti sudah 'kan... Hm?" Naruto menggoda Sasuke.

"Aaargh, cukup, Dobe! Iya iya kau benar! Aku sudah melakukannya! Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau melakukannya dengan Hinata?" kata Sasuke.

"Iya, semalam tadi sih di pemandian air panas," jawab Naruto tersipu.

"Hah! Kau... Mandi berduaan dengan Hinata?" Sasuke shock.

"Iya..." Naruto memasang wajah tanpa dosa miliknya.

"Kalau ketahuan Neji, bisa-bisa kau masuk ruang ICU!" seru Sasuke.

" Sasuke-teme, masih ingat nggak, dengan teman se-tim kita satu lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Yep, dia juga melakukan hal 'itu' bersama Gaara!" seru Naruto.

"Hah? Gaara? Hebat amat tuh cewek, berhasil mikat orang gay kayak gitu!" komentar Sasuke.

"Aku juga nggak tau awal sejarahnya," kata Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" seru Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke.

"2 hari lagi, aku dan Gaara akan menikah. Datang ya!" jawab Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira, sembari menyerahkan undangan kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu berlari pergi.

"Naruto... Kau benar," kata Sasuke.

"Hehe, apa kau mau melakukan hal 'itu' bersama Ino sekali lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"HAH? Gila saja kau, baka! Ino bakalan shock, dan bisa-bisa aku dijotos sama Om Inoichi! Kalo Ino hamil, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Om Inoichi!" seru Sasuke.

"Memang kau sudah menerobos 'dinding'nya?" Naruto malah shock.

"Iya sih..." Sasuke tersipu "Habis ini semua gara-gara Icha-Icha Paradise!" seru Sasuke.

"Heeeeem... _I see..._" Naruto mulai tersenyum menggoda, membuat Sasuke tak tahan ingin meninju wajah _innocent_ milik Naruto.

"SANA KAU, LAKUKAN HAL 'ITU' BERSAMA HINATA! BAKAYAROOO!" Sasuke meninju wajah _innocent_ milik Naruto.

"Eh... Kudengar seperti ada yang memanggilku?" tiba-tiba Hinata datang.

"Hinata, silakan urus tunanganmu yang bodoh ini!" seru Sasuke sambil melempar(?) Naruto ke Hinata, sehingga Hinata menangkap(?) yang lebih tepatnya disebut memeluk Naruto.

"Hihihi, Sasuke-san jadi terlihat dobe, tidak seperti biasanya yang..."

"Yang apa?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Yang jaim itu," celetuk Naruto.

"Kalian semua ngapain sih?" tiba-tiba Ino datang.

"Em... Tadi Sasuke-san dan Naruto-kun sedang mengobrol... Saat aku datang, beberapa saat kemudian Ino-chan datang," jawab Hinata.

"Naruto dan Sasuke? Ngobrolin apaan?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Ehm, ano, itu..." Naruto malah gagap.

"Tak usah pikirkan orang bodoh ini. Ayo, Ino!" seru Sasuke. Ino menatap wajah Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergiliran, dengan rasa heran.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa semalam kau melakukan hal 'itu'?" tanya Ino.

"Ehm..." Sasuke gugup.

"Pasti karena membaca novel ini," tiba-tiba Ino memegang Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Eh, darimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di meja ini!" Ino menunjuk sebuah meja yang letaknya tak jauh dari sofa di ruang kumpul.

Sasuke makin panik ketika Ino mulai membaca novel buatan Jiraiya-sensei itu. Takut pikiran Ino ikutan kotor gara-gara membaca Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Ino..."

"Sasuke..."

Ino tersenyum penuh misteri. Tiba-tiba Ino berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Begitu keluar, ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans selutut dan tanktop yang agak ketat. Terlihat tali bra yang tergantung di kedua bahunya. Sasuke yang melihatnya, langsung berpikiran yang macam-macam. Celananya serasa sesak karena 'adik kecil' yang sepertinya sudah menegang itu. Wajahnya langsung merona merah melihat keseksian tunangannya yang terlihat jelas didepan matanya.

Perlahan-lahan Ino membuka kancing-kancing baju Sasuke, membuka semua yang dipakai Sasuke di bagian atas. Akhirnya kini Sasuke bertelanjang dada. Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Ia menarik Ino ke kamar, merebahkan Ino di kasur, lalu merubah posisi Ino menjadi tidur telentang.

Sasuke menarik tanktop Ino keatas, sampai kedua bukit kembarnya terlihat jelas nonsensor dimata Sasuke. Sasuke juga membuka resleting jeans Ino, sampai bagian bawah Ino tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun.

Sasuke menjilat kedua payudara Ino secara bergantian, lalu membuat sebuah kissmark diantara kedua dada Ino. Tangan Sasuke ikutan nakal, meremas kedua payudara Ino sampai Ino mendesah berkali-kali. Ino mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke dengan kuat.

Bosan, dengan tiba-tiba lidah Sasuke pindah ke bagian 'lorong' diantara kedua paha Ino. Ia menjilat rambut 'lorong' milik Ino. Ino kegelian, mendesah, dan tubuhnya menggeliat. Merasakan kenikmatan seks yang amat sangat.

Sasuke mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke lorong Ino. Seperti dijepit rasanya. Tapi, lidah Sasuke mudah menelusuri lorong Ino karena lorong itu sudah basah.

CROT! Ino mengeluarkan cairannya karena ia sudah klimaks. Dengan sigap Sasuke menghisap cairan Ino sampai tidak bersisa. Dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke memasukkan 'adik kecil'nya yang sudah menegang dari tadi ke lorong Ino. Karena sangat kaget, Ino mendesah panjang sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke. Desahan Ino yang membuat Sasuke tergoda, membuat Sasuke ingin menlumat bibir Ino dengan ganas. Dengan sigap, Sasuke segera melumat bibir Ino dan kembali mengajak lidah Ino bermain.

CROT! Sasuke pun klimaks, cairannya menyebar di sofa dan di sekitar lorong dan paha Ino. Ino mengusap cairan Sasuke di bagian bawah tubuhnya, lalu menjilati jarinya yang sudah penuh dengan cairan Sasuke itu.

BRUK! Sasuke terjatuh disamping Ino. Sasuke mengunci pintu kamar itu, lalu tersenyum melirik Ino, "Babak ketiga akan dimulai."

**

* * *

**

**~*~The End~*~**

* * *

Waaakh! Masih 16 tahun udah ngetik beginian! NOSEBLEED 1 LITER! *lebay mode on*

Gimana lemonnya? Membuatmu terangsang, tidak? *disumpel saputangan*

Karena ini fic lemon dan fic pertamaku, mohon reviewnya ya!

Mau flame? Satu syarat, harus _**LOG-IN**_!

Bukan penggemar SasuIno? Bukan penggemar lemon?

DON'T ENTER HERE.

Para senpai... Reviewnya kutunggu ya.


End file.
